


Explicit Consent

by Eirationall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Dominance, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirationall/pseuds/Eirationall
Summary: Some one-shot, slice of life erotica that I wrote for my girlfriend. Contains scenes that focus heavily on explicit consent between two loving partners.





	Explicit Consent

Emily fiddled with the pen in her hand, tapping it against the note pad. She'd been distracted all day. "Sarah?"

"Yeah, Ems?" Sarah, her wife, made her way from the kitchen and stood in the doorway with a tired smile on her face.

Emily nibbled on the end of her pen. She stood up from her chair, placed the pen down and embraced her wife, holding her close. Sarah hugged her back, a sigh coming from both women. The two pulled apart enough for a quick kiss. Emily felt Sarah settle into her shoulder after and she spoke into her wife's ear. "Would you be up to do a scene tonight?"

She felt her wife nod against her and she smiled. She'd been horny all day and hadn't been able to focus properly on her work. She held the embrace for a few moments before gently pulling away, taking her wife's hand in hers. Sarah led them from her study to their bedroom, where Emily shucked off her t-shirt. Sarah ducked into the ensuite bathroom. Emily moved to her chest of draws and let her hands glide down the side of the chest until she reached the bottom drawer. She pulled it open and pulled out a set silk lined leather cuffs. She took them to the bed and attached the chains of both to the eye hooks screwed into the headboard. She let the cuffs sit on the bed and pulled off the rest of her clothes.

Emily set herself up on the bed, in Seiza, her legs folded underneath her with her hands in her lap. It took a few moments for her wife to return, naked and smiling. "Oh, you look so beautiful Emily."

Emily smiled, her head leaning slightly to the left and her eyes locked on her wife's nude form. "Thank you Ma'am. You look beautiful as well."

Her wife blushed ever so slightly, which only mad Emily's smile grow. Her wife walked towards her and rested her hands on Emily's shoulders. "So lovely." Her wife mumbled as she brought their lips together. Emily loved Sarah's tender kisses. Sarah broke the kiss and smiled while the two looked into each other's eyes. Her wife broke the eye contact and stepped backwards. "Lie on your back, pretty girl."

Emily did as her Mistress asked her to. She let her arms rest parallel with each other, beside her head. Her wife moved around the bed and stood next to headboard. "I think you'd look wonderful tied up, lovely girl."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I think I'd look wonderful too." Emily blushed, feeling it spread down into her chest. Her Mistress took her right hand and placed the cuff around it, tightening it so it was secure and comfortable. Her wife then walked slowly to the other side of the bed, hips swaying as she moved. She performed the same action with her left arm and then took a step back to gaze at Emily. Her Mistress smiled and she set herself down on the bed, kneeling over her. Sarah crashed their lips together, her left hand finding its way to her submissive's breast. Emily conceded to her Mistress, allowing Sarah's tongue to fill her mouth. She spared with it in return, loving the feeling of it. Her Mistress was caressing her breast, light kneading her nipple with her thumb. Sarah pulled away and gazed into her wife's eyes, seeing the love and lust that was shining from them. She kissed her wife again, more softly, more lovingly.

Sarah pulled away and Emily chased her lips, trying to maintain the kiss. Her Mistress chuckled lightly, moving back enough to let her lips rest on her Emily's neck. Emily gasped slight and bared her neck to her wife. Soft lips made way for teeth lightly dragging across the flesh of her neck. Emily shuddered and moaned. She could feel her wife smile into her neck. "So sensitive, aren't you?" Sarah husked, kissing her neck once more.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." Sarah skipped from Emily's neck down to her breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth. She teethed the nipple very slightly, whilst applying a very slight sucking pressure. Her left hand continued to play with her wife's breast, tweaking the nipple and pulling at it very slightly, careful to keep her ministrations on the pleasurable side of painful. Sarah loved sucking on her submissive's tits, and Emily loved to have her breasts played with. A soft nip to her nipple signalled her intention to move to the other breast, her right hand taking over for where her mouth was. She continued to play with her submissive's breasts, managing to pull a veritable menagerie of moans from Emily. She sucked harder against her wife's breast and then popped off, smiling at Emily's flushed face and aroused expression.

Sarah began to kiss her way down her wife's side, taking a moment or two to enjoy her partner's lovely stomach. She nipped at the flesh lightly, leaving very slight red marks. Down, down, down some more, she skipped over her wife's vulva and took to licking and biting at her thighs. Sarah had no doubt that if Emily's hands were free she would be trying to pull her towards her core. Emily was so desperate, and so wet, thighs covered in slick. She let her tongue brush against Emily's labia for a second before she swapped over to her other thigh, teasing her more and more, pulling moans and light swears from her wife.

She indulged herself when she finally decided to give her wife some relief. She licked at her wife's outer labia, letting Emily's wetness pool on her tongue. She loved the taste of pussy, and her submissive's pussy was her favourite. She let her tongue dive slightly inside of her partner, swiping it through Emily's outer labia, until she reached Emily's clit. She lightly brushed against her clit and the loudest moan of the scene erupted from her wife. Sarah grinned and continued her ministrations, licking gently at her wife's clit and swirling her tongue around it gently, careful not to put too much pressure on it. Her wife loved slow, soft touches to her clit and she would provide that to her. Sarah teased her and teased her, pulling Emily as close to orgasm as she could, without bringing her over the edge. It was difficult, a skill that she had developed in the many years of playing with her partner. It was perhaps no more than three minutes before her submissive called out. "Fuck me!"

Sarah paused, letting her bottom lip rest just on the top of Emily's vulva. "What was that, pretty girl?"

Emily shrunk into herself, averting her eyes from her Mistress. "Please, fuck me, Ma'am."

Sarah tsk'd and pulled herself away from Emily's lips. Sarah shuffled upwards, resting her dripping pussy over her wife's stomach. She took hold of Emily's chin and forced her submissive to look her in the eyes. She savoured the small amount of faux-fear in her wife's eyes. "Are you sure that's what you said, girl?"

Emily didn't dare to break eye contact but wanted to so very badly. Sarah's eyes were intense and filled with a primal hunger, just waiting to pounce on her 'accidental' command. "N-no. I… I told you to fuck me, Ma'am. I'm sorry, Ma'am."

A small smirk played itself on Sarah's lips. "It's alright, pretty girl. Of course, we can't let disobedience like that go unpunished, can we?"

"N-no Ma'am. I should be punished."

Sarah leaned over her wife and unlatched the chains from the head board. "On your stomach, girl." When her wife was on her stomach, she reattached the chains to the head board. "Now on your knees, pretty girl. Show me your tight ass."

Emily presented for her Mistress and braced herself for the first spank. It was more surprising than painful, and Emily choked back a moan. It was incredibly difficult to hold in her moans each time Sarah spanked her ass. There was a slight burning sensation and she loved it. Twenty-three hits, of varying strength and intensity before she couldn't hold back any more. A deep, throaty moan left her mouth and she could practically feel her wife's grin. Sarah lent over her and nibbled lightly on her ear. "Are you enjoying yourself, Ems?"

"It's really great, Sarah. So great." She loved these moments in the middle of their scenes. Just short, quick check-ins that reminded her of just how much Sarah cared about her. Sarah always wanted to make sure that she was enjoying what was happening. Sarah had told her that she got turned on by enthusiastic consent, and Emily loved to oblige, a kink that she had come to enjoy herself. Sarah bit at her earlobe and husked "Do you want me to fuck you, kitten? Fuck you with my cock?"

Emily moaned, long and deep. She pressed her neck back into her Mistress' and begged. "Please Ma'am, please, please fuck me. I need it so bad, please. Please Ma'am."

Sarah chuckled as she moved away from her wife. "I love it when you beg for my cock, pretty girl." She pulled a six-inch strap-on from the same drawer that the cuffs came from and stepped into it, tightening it enough to hold firm and she walked back over to the bed. She noticed that Emily was laying on her stomach and paused for a second, realising that her wife was a little tired. She moved to the cuffs and undid them, Emily looking at her with slight confusion. Sarah pulled Emily's arms behind her back and attached the two cuffs with a carabineer, taking the chains out and laying them on the floor. "I want you to get my cock nice and ready to fuck your dripping cunt, pretty girl."

Sarah was correct, Emily's pussy was practically leaking, her thighs were covered in her slick. Emily moved to be in Seiza, save for her restrained hands. Her wife kneeled, the strap-on just sitting in line with Emily's chin. Emily leaned forward and let her tongue run up the underside of the fake-cock. Though Sarah wasn't able to feel it, the sight was more than enough to turn her on. Emily licked the head of the dildo, preparing herself for a moment before placing her lips around the head. Sarah's hands settled on her shoulders and she took more of the cock into her mouth. Slowly, once she had taken as much as she liked to, she started to bob up and down on her wife's faux-cock. Sarah watched her pretty submissive bobbing up and down on her cock, her view framed by her own generous but somewhat conservative breasts.

Nothing was better than lube for preparing something for penetration, but they both wanted this just for the eroticism of the act. Emily, without being prompted, locked eyes with her Mistress. Emily slowed down after a good minute or so, her wants and desires clear. Sarah noticed the lust clear in her wife's eyes. "Beg me to fuck your pretty cunt."

Emily pulled her lips from her wife's cock, keeping their eyes locked. "Please, please. Ma'am I need it so bad. I need you cock in my slutty cunt. Please let me feel your cock, Ma'am."

"Mmm. Such a wonderful thing, a submissive girl like you begging for her Domme's cock. Turn around and present your lovely pussy to me." Emily slowly turned, letting her head rest against the bed, her ass up in the air. She felt a finger brush against her labia and moaned. "Do you want lube, Ems?"

Emily blinked and the nodded. "Yes please, Sarah."

Sarah stepped off the bed and Emily watched her wife's strap-on bobbing as she walked towards the drawer with their sex-toys in it. Her wife pulled out a bottle of lube and pumped two squirts into one hand. She lathered the cock up as she set herself back on the bed, and guided her cock to her submissive's opening. She let her free hand gently rub against Emily's clit and slipped into her partners pussy. Emily was so wet and so ready she felt like her pussy was pulling her Mistress' faux-cock into her. Her Mistress hilted inside her quickly, and then her wife began pumping. In and out, slowly at first, to adjust. Then, faster. In, out. In, out. In, out. She could feel the fake-cock pressing into her g-spot with each thrust and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out very long.

There was no expectation for her to hold her orgasms in, something that she had discussed early into their relationship. She was terrible at holding orgasms in and it ruined the fun when it just made her feel like a failure if she couldn't. It was up to Sarah to provide the right amount of pleasure if she wanted to edge her. It worked great, she thought. The pleasure she received was entirely controlled by her Domme and she didn't have to worry about screwing up over something she had little control over. It wasn't long before she came, hard, on her wife's strap-on. Sarah stilled as soon as she felt her submissive's orgasm pull to a close and very slowly exited from her wife's pussy.

Her wife couldn't stand vaginal stimulation after an orgasm and she hated that she might not be making her wife happy in every way that she could, even if it meant a little less time spent in a scene. She patted her wife's ass gently and stepped out of the strap-on. She took the cuffs off of her wife. "Lie on your back. I want to sit on your face." She placed the cuffs back in the drawer and placed the dildo in a small bag to be washed at a later time.

Her submissive was already on her back when she turned around. She pulled herself onto the bed and settled on her wife's face, her eyes looking right into her Emily's eyes. "Make me cum all over your face, pretty girl."

That was all the command Emily needed to start lapping at her wife's cunt, taking in as much wetness as she could. Emily could feel her Mistress rocking against her in barely moments and couldn't hold back a smile. Her wife liked to present like she was completely in control but they both knew that she was as desperate for orgasm as Emily was. Emily obliged her. The more she licked, the less Sarah was able to hold back her attempts to grind on Emily's face. It was harder to lick her wife, when she was moving like that, admittedly, but she did her best.  Sarah came quickly, but didn't stop grinding, seeking at the very least two orgasms from her wife's tongue.

"God you are such a good pussy licker, aren't you? The best pussy licker. All mine. Such a wonderful girl. All mine." Sarah started babbling praise and Emily felt her whole body shudder in a non-physical orgasm, feeling it deep in her chest and core. She did her best to bring her wife to orgasm and she was successful. Her wife came over her face and within a few moments slowed to a stop. She moved off of her and called her wife to her as moved to rest on the bed. Emily settled on one of the pillows and held Sarah close to her, resting Sarah's head on her breast. "That was so good." Emily stated, holding her wife close.

"You were really, really great, Ems." Sarah leaned up and kissed her Emily, holding the kiss long enough to convey just how much she appreciated her wife. Emily smiled back, breaking their kiss and laying her on the pillow. "You were amazing, Sarah. Really, just perfect."

"You liked everything, right?" Sarah asked, her voice smaller than before.

Emily smiled and kissed her wife's head. "Yeah, I really liked everything. Maybe a little more spanking would have been nice. That was so hot."

"So a little more, next time. Sounds great." Sarah nodded, pressing a kiss to her wife's breast.

"Yeah, sounds great."


End file.
